Gibb's Secret
by Fictiongirl232323
Summary: While dealing with a Marines murder at a home invasion Gibbs team finds out something that links him to one of the children of the dead Marine. How will the team deal when they find out the Truth of the child and how she is linked to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Rated T for Kidnapping and Murder. I don't own NCIS. I own the plot and some characters. I LOVE NCIS. Hope you like it and enjoy.


**I decided to write this story based on a dream i had. NCIS .After Ziva dies but before season 14.**

 **Gibbs Secret.**

 **Chapter 1**

Gibbs marched into the bullpen with a determind look on his face, he went to his drawer grabbed his gun and started to march back to the elevator yelling.

"Marine home invasion, Marine dead don't know about anyone else. Grab your gear and let's move."

McGee, Bishop and DiNozzo grabbed their gear and followed in hot pursuit. Ducky, DiNozzo and McGee knew better then anyone Gibbs was more agitated on this day but no one knows why except Ducky. They got into the cars and swiftly drove away, Ducky and Palmer aware and on their way shortly behind them.

They arrived at the crime scene to see a war zone. All the front windows smashed and the door blown in pieces scattered across the front yard and that was without going inside. They showed their badges to the police who let them in without hesitation, They put on their gloves and started to get to work; Bishop went and spoke with police and witnesses while McGee, DiNozzo and Gibbs started taking pictures and bagging and tagging the crime scene. Carefully DiNozzo and Gibbs walked in the house while McGee dealt with the outside. The sight of the inside could make even someone with a strong stomach feel sick. Blood covered ever wall and two bodies lay unrecognizable on the floor. DiNozzo got to work when suddenly a cry came from upstairs.

"W-Who's t-t-there?" Gibbs heard a voice say. He went upstairs to see where the survivor is and when he got up their all he saw was things sprawled everywhere. Gibbs walked slowly and carefully, gun drawn and finger on trigger he could faintly hear the voices of Palmer, Ducky and DiNozzo talking about the victims and the crime scene downstairs. Gibbs looked in every room and in one of the rooms which looked like a bedroom he saw another body. This one not as brutally damaged as the last this one you could see it was a boy. He looked about 18. Gibbs looked in two other rooms. One was a bathroom another a master bedroom. Their was one final room at the end of the hall.

"P-Please h-h-help m-me." a quite whisper came from it. It was the same voice from earlier. Gibbs entered the room seeing the room tipped on its head. His eyes scanned to see where the noise came from. At first he couldn't see anything but bedroom furnisher covering the room.

"DiNozzo, Ducky Get up here." Gibbs called and straight after he did he heard footsteps running up the stairs.

"Boss where are you." Tony DiNozzo called from the top of the stairs. Gibbs poked his head out of the door and Ducky and Tony made their up to him.

"What is wrong Jethro?" Ducky asked face in complete horror at the crime scene. Ducky knew that this was the worse day to have a Marine Home Invasion but he also knew that Gibbs doesn't like to mix private life with work.

"Their is a survivor in here but i can't see her, i need DiNozzos help lift some furniture and i need Ducky's help to get her out and call an ambulance to get her to the hospital." Gibbs ordered both men just gave Gibbs a nod and DiNozzo walked over to the wardrobe with Gibbs both men lifted it up to see an arm of a person. The wardrobe fell in front of the bed so after Gibbs and DiNozzo lifted the wardrobe back into place they got on their knees, grabbed their flashlights, turned them on and look under the bed to see a girl about 16 hiding.

"Is she alive?" Asked DiNozzo feeling sick to his stomach at everything he has seen today.

"Maybe. she might of been the one crying to us or their might be someone else in this room, Ducky help get her out." Gibbs said putting his flashlight away and trying to get the girl. DiNozzo Picked up the bed while Gibbs and Ducky got the girl from under the bed and brought her out into the middle of the room. Suddenly footsteps were heard on the stairs and coming towards them. Suddenly they saw the face of Bishop and McGee in the door way.

"Hey boss Palmer said you guys were up here, Bishop got the police and witness reports and information on the Marine and his family. Also there is an ambulance here." McGee stated looking at nothing but his boss and his team mate

"McGee tell the paramedics we're up here, their is two patients for them to take and to take them to the nearest Hospital." Gibbs ordered and McGee only nodded and ran down the stairs. Soon after four paramedics ran up the stairs with two stretchers. Two paramedics went over to the end of the hall where Gibbs was.

"Where's the patients?" He asked Gibbs

"One is here and the second is in the second room on the right it is a boy but i don't know if he is alive. Since this is a crime to do with a Marines family i must request that if the boy is dead he is sent to NCIS to have an Autopsy done by our M.E Dr Mallard and his assistant Dr Palmer." Gibbs responded getting up and moving out the way so Paramedics can take the girl. After the paramedics left with the boy and the girl NCIS left the crime scene and headed back to work on the case.

 _At HQ_

"What you got Bishop?" Gibbs asked sitting down at his desk while Bishop set up the board for the presentation of information she had gathered.

"Well the Marine's name was Carl Leeds, he has been a Marine for 20 years, He married his wife Maria 19 years ago their son Jason was born a year after and 5 years after Jason's birth they adopted a 3 year old girl named Abigale Louis. Jason was the only child Maria could have due to an infection in her eggs she got after the birth of Jason causing the eggs to die, 5 years later Maria's brother gave them a child who he had said to have found in the streets alone whilst he was walking home from the pub the night before. They took the child in and found out from her that her name was Abigale Louis but she never said her surname so they never tried to find her family. Since they didn't know her real birthday, They made the day she was found which is tomorrow her birthday making her 16 tomorrow. The family of Abigale is still unknown to weather they are dead or still looking for their child." Bishop spoke clearly.

"What about Doctor's appointments and blood tests, didn't they find out who the family is from that?" McGee asked looking puzzled at the information

"From what their neighbour Emily Kingman who is the Lady who phoned the police when the crime was committed said that the girl rarely went to the Doctors or Hospital and even if she did the family never did any thing to find her parents. The family was very secretive when it came to Abigale and they rarely spoke about finding her family they just say that her original family left her and she is theirs now and that's all that it is to it." Bishop responded

"Ok what about Jason the son, did he know anything?" DiNozzo asked

"According to Emily, Jason was very Nosy in the past of Abigale and he got in trouble a lot for it, especially with his Uncle who originally found Abigale. Every time they came home from visiting their Uncle's house they would be yelling at Jason for getting involved with Abigale's past and sneaking around his uncle's house looking for clues." Bishop said looking at the notes in her hand

"Clues for what?" Gibbs asked

"Clues on his Uncle and Abigale. His Uncle wasn't someone particularly safe when it came to children since he had been on the wrong side of law for paedophilia and kidnappings of young children." Bishop explained

"So Jason thought his Uncle kidnapped Abigale and to hide from the law he hid her with his sisters family?" McGee Questioned

"Exactly." Bishop said closing the folder in her hand. Suddenly the phone started ringing. Gibbs picked it up

"Gibbs... ok on my way Ducky." Gibbs said then put down the phone and started on his way to the elevator to take him down to the autopsy room.

"Find out all you can about Maria's brother." Gibbs yelled just before the doors slammed shut. Gibbs got to the floor where the autopsy room is located he got out of the lift and walked straight in. Smiling when he saw Ducky and Palmer hard at work.

"What you got Duck?" He asked walking up to them

"A lead..."

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will hopefully be posted soon. :)**


End file.
